This invention relates to a packaging machine which is especially suitable for processing multipacks of articles such as beverage containers from blank form to completed filled cartons. The machine is readily adjustable to accommodate a wide range of carton sizes without undue time being taken to adapt the machine from running one size of carton to running a different size of carton.